lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Scar
Scar was a lion who originally possessed the Roar of the Elders, and led the Lion Guard. He was the younger brother of Mufasa and the uncle of Simba. He is also the great-uncle of Kion and Kiara. Appearance Unlike the other Pridelanders, Scar had a dark russet-brown coat with a sleek black mane, green eyes and permanently extended claws. He is also marked by a scar on his left eye, hence his name. He was a very lean lion, especially in comparison to his brother. Personality His personality was the opposite of Mufasa's. He was mean, envious, cruel and evil. His jealousy stemmed from the fact that his brother was chosen to be king. Scar was so hungry for power that he resorted into removing his own family permanently, destroying the kingdom. It was his thirst for power that caused him to lose the Roar of the Elders. He didn't believe in the Circle of Life concept and cared only for himself and his own glory. History Prior to The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Scar was once leader of the Lion Guard. However, this power went to his head, and he wanted to use the Lion Guard to help take down his brother, Mufasa. When they refused, Scar destroyed his Guard using the Roar of the Elders, and as a result, Scar became weakened by this event, losing the Roar forever by using it for evil. After Simba was born, Scar plotted to kill both him and his brother. In the end, he was able to destroy Mufasa, and Simba ran away. However, when Simba came back as a young adult, he battled his uncle and reclaimed the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Kion is told that he will be the leader of the new Lion Guard, Simba and Rafiki showed him the history of the Guard using paintings within The Lair of the Lion Guard, including Scar's leadership and how he lost it. The Rise of Makuu Scar was mentioned in this episode when Kion was talking about the crocodiles' leadership methods to his family, questioning why they must fight to secure the position of leader. Kion's mother, Nala, reminds Kion that Simba had to fight Scar to reclaim his leadership, implying that sometimes fighting is the only way. Scar's name was mentioned again when Kion backed down when using the roar in a state of anger, saying that he did not wish to become like his great-uncle. Presumably, Kion was referring to how Scar destroyed his Guard using the roar purely out of fury. Eye of the Beholder Scar's portrait is once again seen briefly in The Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki reveals the paintings of Lion Guards past. Family *Mufasa: Brother *Simba: Nephew *Kiara: Great-Niece *Kion: Great-Nephew *Kovu: Heir/Adoptive Son *Nuka: Descendant *Vitani: Descendant Trivia * Unlike other Disney villains, Scar was actually willing to condemn his subjects to death upon conquering a kingdom. Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Kings Category:Antagonists Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Series Characters